


Knuckles

by chronicAngel



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Broken Bones, Bruises, DickBabs Week 2017, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Healing, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: He chooses not to focus on it much longer, turning back to her with adoration in his gaze.DickBabs Week 2017 Day 5: Injury





	Knuckles

He holds her hand, the brace of which has just officially been removed, and brushes his thumb over the knuckles, which are still bruised and swollen and slightly displaced. He supposes he can only be thankful that she didn't break it by punching something repeatedly, or else by getting into a fight with some villain. Well, he supposes that's sort of what she did. He chooses not to focus on it much longer, turning back to her with adoration in his gaze. Lifting her hand to his lips, he brushes them over each knuckle in small, soft kisses. "Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't slept in _36 hours._


End file.
